


Lips Like Sugar

by jade_maiden_333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_maiden_333/pseuds/jade_maiden_333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never get a second chance to make a first impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Sugar

“Going my way?” A car pulled into Castiel’s peripheral vision. Sleek black, muscular and brazenly uneconomical, he knew the car--or more accurately, he knew its owner.

Dean Winchester.

“No...um,” Castiel stammered. “I...um, I don’t think---”

Except Castiel was going Dean’s way. They lived on the same street. Castiel colored, thinking of all the times he watched him from his bedroom. Dean half hidden, hips swaying to Laguna Sunrise while he worked under the car’s hood.

“Don’t think. Just get in, man.”

Dean leaned across the Impala’s front seat and gave the heavy passenger door a push. Castiel let the door hang open on its hinges for a moment, judging the distance between where he stood and the classic car. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was in for more than a ride home. Swallowing thickly, he stepped forward, wavering a little at the heady combination of adventure and cold nervous dread.

“Dean.” the boy announced, taking Castiel’s book bag and settling it in the space between them.

Castiel looked at Dean up close for the first time. He was even more striking than he imagined. Close-cropped, sandy brown hair and eyes like clover. Castiel momentarily lost himself and could only stare, a familiar song teasing at the edges of his memory.

> _He knows what he knows / I know what he's thinking_   
>  _Sugar kisses / Sugar kisses_   
>  _Just when you think he's yours / he's flown to other shores_   
>  _To laugh at how you break / And melt into this lake_

Dean loudly cleared his throat, pulling Castiel out of his reverie. “You all right there, Blue?”

“Sorry. I’m Castiel. Novak.”

“Castiel?” Dean winced. “I’m gonna call you Cas. That okay?”

“I guess,” he replied, willing more strength into his voice. “Yeah, sure. You can call me Cas.”

“I think I know your brother, Uriel, right?”

Cas nodded. “You two have Government together.”

“He’s cool.” Dean nodded.  
He drove carefully through afternoon traffic, The Who blaring from the car’s stereo. Dean unconsciously mimicked Keith Moon’s drumming along the steering wheel. He alternated between minding the road and staring openly at Castiel, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

“Looks like you carry a ton of books. You can’t possibly have that many classes.” He motioned toward the book bag with his chin.

“Not really. More textbooks than courses. I like to read.”

“You must spend all your free time studying.”

“Most of it. Don’t you?”

Dean laughed in response, shaking his head. The sound was full-throated and genuine. It relaxed Castiel just hearing it. He thought that he’d do just about anything to hear it again. Emboldened, he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“I like your music. I can hear you sometimes when you’re working on your car. You like Metallica.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You watch me work on my car?”

“No. I mean, yes. I--”

“I’ll have to remember to be on my best behavior. No ass shaking.”

Castiel blanched. It’d be just his luck for Dean to know that he’d been gawking at him on a semi-regular basis.

“Joke, Cas. That was a joke,” Dean deadpanned. “Your brother must be the one with the sense of humor.”

“Uriel is funny.” Castiel wondered if he might preserve a shred of his dignity if he just bailed from the car right now. He pushed away the mental image of seeing himself tucking and rolling down the main thoroughfare.

“So, you like books, you like my music and you like watching me work on my car. Am I missing anything?”

“No. That about sums it up.” Nervous laughter bubbled out of him. “I could not be more embarrassed than I am right now.”

“Oh, sure you can, Cas. Your fly is open.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you write while listening to your 80's playlist. Castiel and I are big Echo & The Bunnymen fans. If you don't know them (or even if you do), take a listen. [Lips Like Kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YYpjam8s7c)


End file.
